The Visitor
by Lou1983
Summary: The story take place during series 1.Blue Watch make preparations for a special visitor.


All characters are owned by Granada/ITV

The story is based on the characters from Series 1

Around the station the bells sounded out. Josie jumping up from her bed dropping the book she was reading, in the back of her mind she knew it was coming but it always surprised her when it did. Sprinting across the room she was the first to make it to the pole drop.

She was met at the bottom by Sicknote who had been in the office downstairs; he mumbled something as everyone rushed past.

Standing in front of the appliances Sub Officer Hallam and Station Officer Tate waited for the crew to file into their ranks for role call.

Sub Officer Hallam pulled the stopwatch out of his pocket.

"Not bad." he said as he passed the stopwatch over to Station Officer Tate who nodded in agreement.

Tate stepped forward coughing to get their attention, the group quietened down.

"Getting better lads and you as well Josie,"

She gave him a sarcastic looking smile.

"As you know our Royal visitor will be arriving at the station at 3 o'clock this afternoon. I have informed Station Command that we will be off the run till 4 while our guests look around the station, after all we don't want any accidents especially not to the head of our country." Tate chortled

A ripple of laughter started amongst the ranks.

"Alright calm down" replied Hallam.

Hallam read through the role call list.

"All present and correct Gov"

"As you know as part of the Queens visit we will be demonstrating some of the equipment. I thought a drill in the tower would be quite a start to the tour." explained Tate

"Leading Fireman Cross you will be in charge of making sure it all runs smoothly, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important this is"

Malcolm smiled at him sheepishly. "You can rely on me Gov"

"Blue Watch shun, for your duties fall out."

A buzz of energy filled the station as the crew went about their duties; the appliances in the bays looked as shiny as the day they left the factory.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a bright day, the sun bathed the yard in warmth.

Josie and Charisma unfolded the chairs into lines on one side of the yard.

Sydney Tate stood watching his crew with pride. To him they were the world. This was his chance to prove to all his superiors he wasn't too old for the job. The crew knew how important it was to him, he had every faith in them doing a good job, and after all they knew the ADO and DO's would be there to check up on them.

"Are you alright Gov?"

Tate hadn't seen Hallam walk across from the appliance bay, snapping out of his thoughts he replied.

"Urr yeah fine…" he smiled "I was just…."

"Err Gov can I have a word" Sicknote interrupted Tate who was in mid sentence.

"What now?" sighed Tate

"Well I was just wondering if we had a few minutes spare in the schedule weather it would be possible for me to give the Queen a little rendition of our latest offering of the Penge Occasional Players Society. It's The Marriage of Figaro."

"Sicknote, I don't care if it Phantom of the bleedin' Opera, this is not the time or the place."

"Oh, Ok" he stuttered, before skulking back across to help the others.

Tate looked at Hallam and rolled his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the bleedin' hell" Vasline had a look of disbelief on his face as he walked into the mess room.

"You alright Maggs" asked Bayleaf

"What so you reckon, flowery or plain?" she asked

In front of them lay what looked like the entire contents of the kitchen cupboards and draws, most of which didn't look like it had been used since station had first been opened.

"She's not staying for dinner ya know" exclaimed Bayleaf

"Yeah she's a very busy woman, so's I hear" Vasline chuckled.

"I just want her to feel welcome that's all" Maggie pouted.

"Oh Maggs your so sweet" Bayleaf hugged her.

The door swung open George, Malcolm and Tony rushed past the others grabbing mug of tea from the table.

"Maggie's trying to decide what to put out for the Queen" Charisma chipped in.

"Yeah that right" she replied.

"Well your doing a good job" Tate popped his head around the door.  
"I want everyone outside in the yard after break, to go through the demonstration one last time."  
"Will do Gov" answered Hallam

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the yard the crew were getting the ladders from one of the appliances.

Kevin who was playing the victim, made his way up the stairs of the tower.

Station Officer Tate and Sub Officer Hallam waited for the crew to get to their positions.

Josie tapped Tate on his shoulder "Gov"

"Yes Josie, what can I do for you" he replied

"I was hoping that I can be part of the rescue team this afternoon."

"Sure I don't see a problem with that"

"Thanks" she beamed.

Josie joined George, Bayleaf, Tony and Malcolm at the bottom of the 1.3.5 ladder which they had pitched against the practise tower.

Kevin grinned "Hurry up, it's getting hot in 'ere"

"All right keep you hair on" George shouted back.

George turned to see Tate standing behind him, he didn't look pleased.

"Sorry Gov" he replied

George handed Josie a rope. She made he way up the ladder followed closely by Tony.

Malcolm shouted the orders from the bottom.

They made there way over the ledge and into the tower. Tying the rope around Kevins waist they helped him out of the window and slowly down the rungs of the ladder.

The crew clapped as Josie stepped of the ladder. Tate joined in the applause.

Tate smiled "Well done everyone"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cheer erupted outside the station as the procession of police cars, and motorbikes guarding the Royal guests travelled slowly down the road.

Groups of children of all ages lined the streets waving Union jack flags waiting for a glimpse of the Queen.

Banners and bunting were stung high from one building to another.

The shiny black Rolls Royce pulled into the yard. Two men at the font of the queue rushed towards the car, opening the door a small lady dressed in a white jacket and skirt gently stepped out of the car. A ripple of applause spread around the ground.

In front of the appliances in the bay the crew waited in line.

Sub Officer Hallam read through the role call, before handing over to Station Officer Tate.

Walking down the line Tate introduced all the members of blue watch.

"Blue watch, Blue watch shun. For your duties fall out."

The royal party moved to the foot of the practise tower where the crew showed off there skills.

After the rescue demostration Station commander Bulstrode took the queen around the station.

After the visit Bulstrode walked over to Tate who was congratulating his crew.  
"You've done a good job Sydney; you've done the service proud"  
"Thank your sir" replied Tate


End file.
